Deadly Dreams
by Khion Lore
Summary: The Ninja Storm Rangers are having dreams. Dreams that are turning out to be deadly. Now they know who is causing this, but has she gone completely? COMPLETE
1. Blue Tears

**DEADLY DREAMS**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill... I don't own 'em.

**Author's Note: **I considered writing this when I found out that Dannie and I had broken up. I thought I had told her that I was coming back late, but when I saw her story, I cried. So this is what I wrote to express myself. This is what happened to a part of me. Even though I caused the trouble, I still felt like a part of me died.

* * *

**BOOK I  
Blue Tears**

* * *

Tori was walking home from the shops late one evening. The air was cool and comfortable as she breathed in the sweet aroma of people cooking their evening meals. As it grew darker, Tori got to the crossing on the highway and, seeing nothing coming, she began to cross. Suddenly, she saw a bright light and heard the screeching of brakes, and then darkness... 

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear _

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away_

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through..._

Tori awoke in the hospital, tubes and monitors hooked up to her. A tube inserted through her mouth and down her throat was supplying oxygen to her body. Her mind was still a bit foggy, but she did notice Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam sitting nearby. She tried to sit up, but she yelped as a sharp stabbing pain went through her abdomen. The yelp woke up Dustin, who woke the others. They all gathered around her.

"Hey, Tor," said Blake, grasping her hand. "How do you feel?" Tori tried to answer, but due to thetube down her throat, she couldn't. So, she rolled her eyes as if to say "How do you think I'm feeling?" Blake just laughed.

"I know, it's annoying, but the doctors say that you're going to be fine." But then, Tori felt a wave of pain sweep across her and knock her out. The monitors started buzzing like mad as doctors pushed the five rangers out of the way so they could get to the Blue Ranger. Blake started to cry as he saw the doctors close the curtain around her bed and the others huddled together, hoping for news about their friend.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry..._

It was then that the doctors stopped what they were doing and a continuous beep was eminating from the heart monitor. As the head doctor came out, he looked at the rangers and shook his head sadly. Blake refused to accept it and he ran to tori's bedside and cried into her face, trying to get her to wake up. Once the others had gotten Blake away from her, he burst out crying on his brother's shoulder. Hunter just looked at Shane and Cam and Dustin and saw that they were silently crying also. Hunter knew he had to be strong, but even so, tears leaked from his eyes.

_...If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway..._

A few days later, Blake got up to give the eulogy at Tori's funeral. It was held at the beach, the place she would've wanted it. As he spoke out words of her bravery, courage, wisdom and insight, he told the congregation about the love he and Tori shared and he, along with the other rangers, went through the memories of the blue ranger and her grace and majesty as not only a ranger, but as a friend and teammate. The five rangers cried for hours after the service and they stayed at Ninja Ops for several days.

A year later, Blake went to Tori's headstone and read what was ingraved on it:

_"Victoria "Tori" Maree Hansen  
1986 - 2005  
The Spirit of Water flowed through her soul like a waterfall  
May she find peace..."_

After laying a rose on her grave he placed a letter, and as he walked away, the writing on the front of it shone in the sun...

_"...If only my tears could bring you back...to me..."_

He then stopped suddenly, remembering something he had found with her belongings. He turned out his pockets and when he found it, he placed it on her grave, then walked away.

It was a single pink ribbon...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please read and review. You'll be glad to know that Dannie and I are still friends, but I needed to get this out. This is no offence to anybody, but it felt like my heart got run over and my soul killed.Tis ok though, I have worked it all out and I'm better now. _(cries alone in a corner...)_


	2. Navy Dreams

**DEADLY DREAMS**

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is a few days after "If Only Tears". Blake is sad. This is an **_abstract_** story, so I hope you like. I went through a bout of depression a while back, so this is the reitteration of those emotions.

* * *

**Shoutouts from Blue Tears (First Version)**

**Paleontologist E:** I know. Thanks.

**CamFan4Ever:** _(pats you back)_ I'm sorry Dannie, but I had to write it.

**pikachucranstongirl:** Thanks.

**whitedino:** Thanks for the hug and the review.

**Jorgitosbabe:** I was hoping it would be really sad. Thanks for the review, old friend.

**DustinandMarahForLife:** I'm glad you like the song and the story. And you could've cried if you wanted. Thanks for the review.

**YellowCrimsonforever:** Yeah, I'm glad we're still friends as well. Thanks.

**the peace pixie:** Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks for the review.

**slayya:** You really think so? Thanks.

**StarTraveler:** Thanks for the review.

* * *

**BOOK II  
Navy Dreams**

* * *

I sit here, unable to move. My head is numb from shock and pain.

I see her the way she was - tall and beautiful, with a sense of humor to counter Dustin's at times.

I see her eyes now. Unfocused. Lifeless. Shadows, of a life that was taken from her too soon. I see her eyes then, full of love and vitality, but one person took that away. Reached into her body and stole her life, her spirit, her soul.

She was always careful. Never reckless. She held us all in line, but now we fall down, unable to stand as one. But we must - Lothor will not give up on destroying the rest of us.

She always said that blue was her favourite color. Maybe thats why she got the power of water and the Blue Ranger powers. She didn't believe in such nonsense at first, but when she felt the power, she became a believer.

I always thought of her as a graceful surfer. A person with the heart of gold, and the reflexes of a cat. The roar of a lion, but the personality of a puppy.

Do I see these things now. No.

I hear her voice on the wind, calling out to us.

_"Help me! Save me!"_ Is it just my imagination, or is she truly calling.

I head to a mountain north. It is home to lost ninja spirits. I search and hope to find her. I gaze around the cavern under the mountain, but nothing remains of it after being destroyed.

I walk back to my bike, only to hear her call again.

_"Help me Blake! Help me!"_

I spin around, but no one is there. Is it a dream? Or is it reality? One never knows with ones mind.

The others have accepted her death. I hold on to the final strands of hope, wishing and hoping that she would call out to me again.

She does not.

I ride home, feeling defeated.

A monster attacks. We win, but I still feel defeated.

I win the motocross, but I still feel defeated.

The others try to help. I see their pity and I force myself not to barf. I do not like pity. Pity for one means pity for all around. I do not want anyone to feel sorry for me. i know they lost a friend as well, but she was not as close to them as she was to me.

Am I crazy or insane? Am I just hearing things? Was she really calling out to me? Or was it just a mind game. A trick. A misty vision of nothing but memories.

I listen to the radio, and Avril Lavigne comes on. I listen to her singing "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" and I wonder if that is what my love is doing now.

I turn off the radio and use the computer for a while. Normally, I'd see _BlueDolphin312_ online, but the name remains red. I see _RedHawk2003_ and _CrimsonBiker206_ come online and they ask how I am feeling. I chat to them for a while until _YellowLion448 _and _GreenStar471_ come online. I talk to all of them for a while before logging off and going to bed.

In the morning, I get up, have breakfast and check my emails. I see on _YellowLion448_ online and I ignore him when he talks to me.

_"Help me Blake! Time is running out!"_

I leap up as i hear her voice and call out to her.

_"Where are you?"_

She does not answer, but I head back to the mountain, but nothing stirs in the early morning twilight. I race over to her grave and see that the letter I placed there has been embedded into the stone. I stare at the letter and read the words on the front.

_"...If only tears could bring you back...to me..."_

I shed a tear at reading this, even though I wrote it.

The sun rises behind me.

I see shadows. Shadows of the past. Present. Future.

Shadows that see me, but they never stop.

They move in circles around me. I see faces I do not recognise.

The shadows are so thick that they blot out the sun above me. Suddenly, a blue light shines in front of me. I see it and follow it as it moves forward.

I follow, never knowing where it leads me, never knowingwht I need to do.

It stops, and I reach to grab it, but my hands go through it. The shadows fade and I am standing over a cliff.

I know what they want me to do, but I refuse.

A shadow appears before me. It is of the girl I loved.

She tells me it's alright.

She tells me that I should go with her.

I walk forward into air. I feel myself falling, ever so slowly.

I see the rocks and stones, climbing to meet me.

I see the light.

I see hope.

I awaken from my slumbering nightmare and see the girl I married beside me.

I awaken again and find myself looking up at sky and a cliff beside me.

I try to move my legs, butI cannot. My arms are just as useless.

I feel liquid under me, and I smell the scent of blood.

My blood.

_"Help me Blake! Help me!"_

The voice fades into the darkness which I am slipping into.

I see stars. They fly around me, calling my name.

I see the others. Shane. Dustin. Hunter. Cam. They realise what has happened now and they come to find my already lifeless body.

Again, my body slips into darkness...

_"Blake..."_

I hear the voice call me.

_"Blake..."_

Gentle hands touch me...

_"BLAKE ARTHUR BRADLEY! WAKE UP!"_

I fall off the chair as Tori and the others stare at me with concerned and angry expressions on their faces. Looking down, I see a ribbon in my hand.

A _pink ribbon..._

"You fell asleep during meditation again, didn't you?' Cam asked me. I nodded.

The dreams I dream are so real, yet, so beyond belief.

Tori killed by a car... now standing before me.

Me, jumping off a cliff...now sitting here looking at my friends.

One never knows reality.

Was it reality? Or was it...

...a dream.

* * *

Please RR! 


	3. Crimson Mysteries

**DEADLY DREAMS**

* * *

**Shoutouts from A Dream (First Version)**

**YellowCrimsonforever:** Thanks for the review.

**DustinandMarahForLife:** Really? Thanks.

**Jorgitosbabe:** Thanks.

**whitedino:** Thanks for the review mate.

**pikachucranstongirl:** Really? Well, I think making it a group of stories is better because each one follows on from the last one in a sense, but thanks for the review.

**CamFan4Ever:** ...Thanks...

**childofdarkness1988:** Thanks sis.

**Funky In Fishnet:** Haunting? Really? Thanks.

**the real vampire:** Thanks.

**CMR:** Thanks for the review.

**ihatenames:** Thank you so much. You should read the other ones I've written in this series.

**the peace pixie:** _(does spirit fingers)_ Mysterious... Yes, that was meant to be the atmosphere in this story. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**BOOK III  
Crimson Mysteries**

* * *

Is it a dream?

Dark clouds litter the western horizon.

One lone figure stands upon the shore, gazing out over the bay.

Wind whips around him, messing up his dirty blond hair.

He stands, still as a statue. Watching. Waiting.

Waiting for his one to return.

He remembers his eyes, the dark eyes that shone with love and admiration, every time he looked into them.

A memory. Nothing more than that.

A crisp breeze now blows around him, making him shiver.

He draws a sharp breath.

Winter is approaching fast. He must wait for as long as he can.

The sun sets and still, he stands alone. Only a lantern lights the small area around him.

The moon rises bringing with it memories of days gone by.

Of the time when he held him hostage.

Of the time when he gained a power of his own.

Of the time when they dove into the depths of a great abyss to retrieve a sacred amulet.

These memories flood his mind. He hums softly.

Shadows surround him. He is unaware of their presence.

They call out his name.

"Hunter!" He ignores their calls.

The moon is now halfway across the sky. The air is cold. The tide has gone out and washed back in.

A bat flutters overhead, squeaking as it passes.

Distant sounds can be made out in the night. Sounds of the highway.

Sounds of where Tori was killed…

Is it a dream?

He sees a light flicker in the distance. He stands alert.

No sound passes his lips.

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

He hears voices, but they are memories; not real sounds being made.

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

Still, he awaits the light.

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

A voice, closer now. Behind him.

He turns. He expects to see nothing.

He sees a shoe, floating in the air.

He sees a leg. In the shoe.

Shorts. Shirt. Face.

A silent scream passes his parched lips.

The light draws nearer.

Withered skin on bone is before him.

The light draws nearer.

Red, evil eyes glow at him through sunken eyes; eye holes in the skull.

"Hunter!"

The light draws nearer.

He falls to his knees, awaiting death.

"Hunter!"

Shadows encircle him. He is doomed.

The light draws nearer.

The shadows thin. He looks up.

The light draws nearer.

The body is gone. A child hangs in its place. A young girl.

"Hunter!"

He touches the child. She is still warm.

The light draws nearer.

He cuts the rope that circles her neck. She does not stir.

Hunter!"

He tries to resuscitate her.

The light draws nearer.

Is it a dream?

"Hunter!"

Voices. In his head. They distract him.

"Hunter!"

The light draws nearer.

He cannot revive the child, but senses danger and sees the light coming nearer.

"Hunter!"

He picks her up and runs.

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

Numbness fill his body as he hears the growls of savage beasts wanting him and the dead, rotting flesh in his arms.

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

The beasts follow the scent of fear.

"Hunter!"

He trips!

"Hunter!"

The girl is gone.

"Hunter!"

The beasts leap on him.

"Hunter!"

The light draws nearer.

"Hunter!"

He struggles for breath.

"Hunter!"

Is it a dream?

"Hunter!"

He feels his life now ebbing away from the wound in his neck.

"Hunter!"

The voices fade. He is happy.

"Hunter!"

The small girl looks over his face and screams, but his ears no longer work.

The light draws nearer.

The girl fades and becomes his love. He too, screams. But he fades to blackness as his life ebbs away.

"Hunter!"

Light…

"Hunter!"

Growls…

"HUNTER!"

Screams of children, mothers and fathers being mauled, like he was.

"_HUNTER!_"

Light…

Voices…

Growls…

Screams…

Light…

Screams…

Voices…

"**HUNTER!**"

Shouting…

Light…

Screams…

Light…

Confusion around him…

"**_HUNTER!_**"

Voices…

Light…

Voices…

Light….

Screams…

Is it a dream?

His world spins….

"**_HUNTER!_**"

He wakes.

His face is wet.

He turns his head quickly.

No screams.

No growls.

No shadows.

No voices.

He sits up.

Cam hurries over and hugs him.

"You are alright!" he says.

He nods.

"You must have had the same thing we had!" Blake told him. He indicates Tori and himself.

"It was strange," he says. "Screaming…light…shadows…"

"Do not speak more," Sensei says. "We will discuss more in the morning."

Hunter gets home and sees a pink ribbon in his garden. He ignores it.

He makes himself some dinner.

He has a shower.

He pulls on his boxers and slips under his covers.

He closes his eyes.

He feels some pain.

He does not awaken this time.

Is it a dream?

* * *

**Art: **Is it a dream? Please R & R and tell me what you think. 


	4. Green Memories

**DEADLY DREAMS**

* * *

**Shoutouts for Is It A Dream (First Version)**

**YellowCrimsonforever:** Thanks.

**the real vampire:** Thanks for the review.

**the peace pixie:** You'll find out in this book. Thanks.

**bloodstar:** Thanks.

**MzDany:** Thank you so much for your review.

* * *

**BOOK IV  
Green Memories**

**

* * *

**

Cam looked tired and depressed as he sat at one of benches near the skateboard park. He sighed. After the previous night when Hunter had been found murdered in his house, he had run off to be alone. He sat there, breathing deeply, tears silently streaming down his face.

For hours he sat there, thinking, crying and brooding. Cam didn't realise just how long he had been sitting there until it began to get dark. He looked at his watch. It read 17:45. That meant he had been there for nearly 10 hours. He got up slowly and walked towards the motocross track where Hunter used to hang out. He cried as he walked, remembering all the times he and Hunter had shared, and how they had survived worse than what Hunter went through the previous night.

He remembered when the winds faced off against him and Blake, nearly two years ago.

He remembered how, against all odds, they helped defeat Lothor.

He remembered how he, Hunter and Blake had tricked the winds into taking the right power disks when Lothor and Mesogog teamed up against the Ninja and Dino Rangers.

And finally, he remembered how he and his fellow ranger had fallen in love. He even remembered the smells of the club that night, nearly seven months prior…

_He and the others had gone to 'The Hot Spot', a new club that had opened up in town. The six of them went there for it's opening night. The place smelled like fresh paint and varnish. Hunter had said that this place had been a huge hit in Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills and Turtle Cove. Now it had come to Blue Bay Harbour._

_As the six rangers sat down at a table near the front, he saw a sign that said 'Karaoke Tonight! If you can sing, come on up!' He had greatly considered going up to express his feelings for the one he loved, and to sing to him his favourite song. But before he could move, he saw his love on stage, gazing at him with love and compassion in his chocolate-brown eyes. After his introduction and a round of applause, the guy on stage began to sing…_

Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Where's my samurai?

I'm searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai.

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky…

_Cam just sat there, watching his love on stage, and tears began to leak from his eyes, knowing full well that the song being sung was for him._

…I'm searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Where's my samurai?

Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Where's my samurai?

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Where's my samurai?

Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Aiyeyiyeyi  
Where's my samurai?

Aiyeyiyeyi  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky.

_As the club roared in applause, he just sat there, transfixed on the scene before him. Tears of love, happiness and hope streamed down his face as his love began to walk over to him._

"_Cam?" he had said. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I never knew how, and I didn't know how you would react. But when I found out that you liked me, I thought I should tell you." He got down on one knee, so he could look him straight in the eyes, and took his hand. "Cam Kanoi Watanabe, I…love you. I have for a long time." He was shocked._

"_I…love you too, Hunter," he replied, grasping Hunter's hand. "I've known that I've loved you ever since we were at the Mountain of Lost Ninjas." And with that, Hunter took his head in his hands and kissed him deeply, with which he returned the kiss. Everyone except for one cheered for the new couple, and the one that didn't, he saw was sitting brooding away from the others. The child of earth just glared at them, tears forming in his eyes._

Cam sat up, feeling a presence near him. Turning around, he saw a young girl of about twelve standing before him. She had dark eyes, long black hair, an Asian complexion, and was completely dressed in pink.

"Hi there," Cam said quietly. "Can I help you?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, you can help me," she sneered in a raspy voice that did not belong to a young girl like herself. "You can die, just like the others!"

"What?" Cam queried, confused. Before he could say anymore however, the girl made her eyes glow, and Cam fell to the ground, his life essence drained in an instant.

"Say hello to Tori, Blake and Hunter for me," she said, spitting on the lifeless form which was Cam. She then pulled out a pink ribbon from a hidden pocket and dropped it next to Cam. Then she walked away, and vanished in a flash of bright light, leaving Cam's body behind.

* * *

Please RR. 


	5. Yellow Heart

**DEADLY DREAMS**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill... I don't own 'em.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys...I know it's been a while but I've finally finished Book V of Deadly Dreams! So enjoy! Also, this story does contain some graphic detail of a violent nature, so read at your discretion.

**SHOUTOUTS**

**the real vampire:** LOL...thanks for your support and your review TRV!

**ChildOfDarkness1988: **Hey sis. I got some sleep (7 months of it whilst I was offline LOL), and here it is. Book 5! Thanks for the review!

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett:** Hey Ellie. Sorry I wasn't on MSN that time you messaged me. Anyway, thanks for your support and the review!

**Yellowwolf:** This is Dustin's chappie, and thanks for you comments.

**BlueCrimson4Ever:** Here you go! A Dustin one for you!

**CamFan4Ever: **_runs away) _I've updated! _(hides from Dannie)_

* * *

**BOOK V  
Yellow Heart**

* * *

Dustin walked through the graveyard and soon found the spot where his friends were buried. Tori, Blake, Hunter and Cam had all been killed mysteriously a few months prior and he still missed them dearly. With Shane out of the country doing a skateboarding championship, Dustin was alone.

As he laid flowers down on their graves, he heard the sound of a girl crying. Walking over to a large, beautiful headstone nearby, he saw a young girl of about 10 or 12 crying at uits base.

"Hey there?" Dustin said quietly. "What's wrong?"

The girl just kept crying, but before Dustin could say anything, the cry turned into an evil laugh.

"What the...?" he exclaimed and took a few steps back. The little girl had looked up and began floating in the air, her eyes boring into the Yellow Ranger's very soul.

"Who...what are you?" Dustin asked in disgust.

"Surely you don't recognise a face you see everyday, Child of Earth," answered the young girl in a harsh raspy voice. Dustin noticed that she held a pink ribbon tightly in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused teen. Suddenly he noticed something about her. "No way!" he said. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Then I will just have to kill you like I killed the others!" she sneered, firing an energy blast at the Yellow Ranger.

"I still won't fight you!"

"You will, else you will die!"

"You don't want to do this!"

"If I didn't want to do this, then why did I do it in the first place?"

"I dunno!" This question stumped the Child of Earth, but he had little time to ponder about it, because she fired another energy blast at him, this one sending him flying across the graveyard.

"Ok that hurt!" growled Dustin. "I don't want to fight you, but I might just have to. NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! HA!" he called, instantly transforming into his ranger form. The girl waved gher finger in a no pattern and blasted Dustin with her fist. The movement was so hard and fast that Dustin didn't see it and when it struck, it instantly powered him down when he fell. "Ugh,"

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed. "See, you can't beat me!" As she said this, she conjured a ball of fire in her hand. "You see, I planned your deaths for many months, but you I couldn't quite figure out...I needed something that would be noticable, and then it hit me..._fire_ is noticable!" The girl played with the ball of fire in her hand, and Dustin looked at her with sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"Please...don't..." he pleaded, trying to get away. He thought of Shane and what he would do when he got back.

"Do?" asked the girl. "Okay!" At that moment, she fired the ball of flame directly at Dustin.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the fire engulfed his body. The flames licked at his skin, burning th flesh on his bones and making it turn as black as charcoal. The flame burnt the hair off his head and melted the clothes he ware to his skin. He dropped to the ground to try to stop the flames but he couldn't. He could feel the fire burning its way into his mouth, eyes, nose and ears. Soon, although still screaming, his eyes began to bubble and blisters formed on the surface of his eyeballs. They then began to pop, causing a sicking squeelching sound as they exploded within his head., Once this occured, the blood within his very veins began to boil. His skin was falling off his body and the fire began to lick and engulf the exposed bones. Being unable to breathe through his nose, he opened his mouth and let the fire travgfel down his throat into his lungs. Instantly his lungs began to shrivel and his heart stopped pumping.

As the remains for Dustin's body finished burning and disintegrating, she laughed.

"Five down, one to go!" she smirked, chucking down the ribbon she held. Then she turned and vanished...

"AGH!" Dustin yelled, sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. Looking down, he saw he was in one piece, but the pink ribbon he had seen in his dream was in his hand. Suddenly, he heard a whistling noise, so he got up and looked out the window. As he did, an arrow fell straight through his eye, through his brain and out the back of his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground...

The ribbon fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor, blood beginning to stain it as Dustin's life ebbed away...forever.

* * *

Please R&R!


	6. Red Spirit

**DEADLY DREAMS**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, here it is...the final chapter of Deadly Dreams...the one that determines the final ranger's fate. but first...

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS**

**DustinandMarahForLife:** Thanks.

**Lita Lightning:** Thanks for your review!

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: **Thanks for your review. And I'm not revealing anything about the girl, but she will be revealed in this chapter...maybe. BTW, I understand your insight...I only wrote it like I did because I wanted to make this chapter as detailed as possible. If people find it too graphic and complain, then I shall replace it with a less-bloody version. I just wanted to put across the impression of Dustin in a lot of pain and torture. I wanted the reader to feel it. But thank you for your comments, and I shall keep your review in mind for this chapter and future stories. _(bows politely)_

**Mimi2**: How is it confusing...I'm trying to use a different writing technique for each chapter. Also, you are the first person to mention the connection to the pink ribbon _(gives you and award)_ Thank you for noticing, and most of your answers shall be answered in this chappie.

**BlueCrimson4Ever:** Hey! Thanks for your review! _(huggles)_ Haven't spoken to you for a while. We need to catch up _(goes to read your new stories)_

**CamFan4Ever:** AGH! Oi! I've updated:P Thanks for the review and I know I am an evil brat!

**Yellowwolf:** Thanks for the review and your support!

**garnetred:** The storyline itself is meant to be a little confusing. Blake did fall off the cliff and that little bit at the end was him at the end of his life. I know I didn't write that in, but that is what the POV was meant to entail. But as I said, the storyline itself is meant to be confusing, but it keeps the reader wondering if all this is real, or if it is just a dream. Thanks for your comments and I hope what I've said makes at least some sense to you and the others reading this.

**pikachucranstongirl:** No, there's no sequel (well not yet at least) but all answers and loose ends are in this book. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**BOOK VI  
Red Spirit**

* * *

_"The body of a 19 year old man was found in his home with an arrow through the front of his head. The identity of the individual is unknown, but police believe that the attacker wiped the victims identity from the face of the eath so as to cover his tracks._

_'Suspects are limited at this time,' the police commissioner said in a statement to the press today..."_

Shane turned off the TV and looked at his Sensei.

"That was Dustin, wasn't it?" he asked, a saddened look in his eyes. Sensei Watanabe nodded slowly.

"You are the only Wind Ranger left Shane," replied the old man. "and only you can defeat this evil force." At that moment, there was an explosion and the door to Ninja Ops was blown open and there she stood. The girl that had caused this trouble.

"Finally I have found you red ranger!" she growled, Shane leaping to his feet and taking on a defensive stance. "Time for you to die now!" Here she paused for a moment whilst gazing at Sensei. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kanoi. I thought you would've known better. Whilst I was alive you were young and full of life. Now you're just a feeble old man who can't even protect his rangers."

Sensei Watanabe was just staring in shock at the girl, before he finally spoke to her.

"We can't all be like you Miko," he said quietly.

"No, we can't," she sneered. "And I'm glad that memory of yours hasn't lost it's edge." Suddenly, young Miko began to glow an eerie green and she began to grow. After a few moments, she had turned herself into the form that she loved most...the form of her 24 year old self, the age she was when she met Kanoi all those years ago. "When I died, Vexacus was able to capture my soul and he showed me true power. Now I can walk the earth freely, but if I kill all the rangers, he will make the change from spirit to human permanent!"

"Miko, this is not you!" Kanoi said. "What happened to the Miko I knew and loved all those years ago when Kiya tried to steal the Samurai Amulet? What happened to the memories of our son whom, I'm assuming, you killed along with the others?"

"They are gone now, you senile old fool!" she answered, waving her hand and sending him flying into a table. At this, she turned her attention back to the red ranger. "Now...it's your turn...but I won't be the one to kill you." She smirked. Reaching into the black leather suit she wore, she pulled out five pink ribbons, and each one was glowing a different colour. "Shadow Rangers!" she yelled and threw the ribbons into the air. Instantly, the five ribbons began to glow even brighter, then begin to change form.

One was Tori.

One was Blake.

Another was Hunter.

The fourth was Cam.

The last was Dustin.

The five Shadow Rangers now stood before the real Shane, their eyes blank.

"What did you do to them?" Shane demanded.

"The same thing as was done to me," Miko answered. "They have been...persuaded to join the other side. Now Shadow Rangers! Get him!" The five Rangers nodded and then charged for Shane.

"Agh!" he yelped in surprise before fighting back. Although he didn't want to, he knew that it was the only way. Dodging a punch from Shadow Hunter, Shane jumped up and hit Shadow Dustin and Shadow Cam with a blast of energy, making them stagger backwards before charging at him again. Shadow Tori and Shadow Blake leapt up and hit Shane in the back and he fell into a table.

"Ok, this is getting annoying!" he growled, pulling himself to his feet. The five Shadow Rangers surrounded him. "I guess I have no choice..." At that moment, he flipped over their heads and raced for the computer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shrieked Miko, her face twitching with anger. Shane continued to press buttons before saying anything to her.

"Taking us to a place where you can do no more harm!" he said, and slammed his hand down on the red activation button in the centre of the keypoard. Instantly, the seven of them were transported to the beach.

"You think this will stop us from destroying you or harming anyone else?" she sneered, her cold voice revealing hints of humour. Shane just walked up to her and looked her in the eye, the Shadow Rangers staying behind him.

"You are the mother of one of my best friends," he whispered to her. "And I will try to save you...for him." Shane then powered up to his ranger form and struck out at Miko. The Shadow Rangers grabbed him and threw him into the water. The next thing he knew, he was seeing five beams of light being shot at him. The five beams intersected his ranger suit, instantly powering him down, and he flew through the air and landed in the water, all his energy drained. As he floated underwater, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The current of the water...the hands reaching down to grab him...the voices in his head...

_"Shane...listen to our voices..."_ said Tori.

_"You must defeat Miko..."_ Blake called.

_"To save us..." _whispered Hunter.

_"Strike her with our power...use us..." _Dustinadded.

_"Save my mother by destroying her Shane..."_ finished Cam.

As the hands of the Shadow Rangers lifted the red ranger out of the water and dragged him back to shore where Miko stood, he remembered the voices and he felt new life flow through him, but he pretended to be weak as before.

"Pitiful ranger," spat Miko. "Look at you! You are weak! Pathetic! I could destroy you now, but that would be immoral...I want to see you suffer!"

"I won't be...the one suffering..." Shane managed to say. "You will!" Suddenly, he screamed and threw the five Shadow Rangers off of him. Then he just stood there screaming, flames beginning to surround his body in a multitude of colour...blues, navys, crimsons, yellows and greens...the five colours of his friends. Then, he stopped yelling and looked at Miko, fire and lightning in his eyes.

"I am using the power my friends have given me," he growled in a voice not his own. "Unified, we are unstoppable and not even you can destroy this power Miko!" As he said this, the crimson, navy and green flames began to spirial around his right arm whilst the yellow and blue ones entered his morpher on his left wrist. On his other arm a new morpher had appeared and the two of them were glowing.

"Now it's time to show you a new power!" he said, stretching both his arms out to his sides. "DELTA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" As he said this, he locked the two morphers together over his chest. Intantly, he began to transform as fire, water, wind, earth and thunder surged around him, locking a black suit to his body. The Battlizer that Shane used to use locked on the suit as an armour, but it was in Lightning Mode like what the Storm Megazord transformed into for 60 seconds, but this change was permanent.

"Your new outfit doesn'r scare me Shane," sneered Miko, scoffing at the new dudds.

"My name is not Shane, Miko." replied the new ranger in a voice that was not just Shane's, but that of the other Wind Rangers as well. "I am known as Delta."

"Does not matter if you are Delta or Dipstick," Miko replied sarcastically. "I will destroy you!"

"Hah! Right!" said Delta smugly. "Gimme your best shot!" At this, Miko waved her hand at the Shadow Rangers, telliong them that this was her fight, and she leapt into the air and kicked Delta in the chest, but she went straight through him and crashed into the ground.

"Um...Miko?" asked Delta. "I thought you were meant to hit me?" Furious at this mockery, She got up and charged again, but not only did Delta avoid this one also, but he struck her on the back and sent her flying into the cliff. The Shadow Rangers charged at Delta at this, but he just knocked them away like they were nothing.

"You...are still...pathetic..." gasped Miko.

"You have hurt us Miko," replied Delta, although his voice was prominent with the voices of the six rangers. "And for that, we must banish your dark side to the depths of the Abyss, whilst your light shall be restored to its rightful place upon the Mountain of Lost Ninjas." At this, Delta drew his weapon, the Delta Rod, and held it over Miko's head. "Now you shall know the power of the ancient ones." Then, holding the Rod above his head, he began to chant...

_"We call upon the songs of thee  
Oh ancient ones, bring power to me  
Through me and thine, may our light shine  
Your powers to restore the light_

_Your song it's heard beyond and high  
It's healing melody from thee and thy  
And its power great, remove thine hate  
And heal the soul's might"_

Whilst a strange, haunting yet alluring melody emanated from the Rod, the Shadow Rangers slowly disappeared and a dark mist began to radiate from Miko's body, putting her into a spirit form, all the while shrieking in pain.

"Now Miko, may your light shine strong and your demon's begone!" As he said this, he stabbed the spirit Miko with the Rod and as he did so, a bright white light flew out of the contact point, covering everyone and everything...

* * *

When she awoke, Tori was laying in the ditch beside the highway.

"Ugh," she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. Getting up, she shook her head, got her bearings and began to head home to call Blake.

* * *

Blake awoke on the beach, covered in sand.

"That was one freaky dream," he said, and wandered off towards Hunter's.

* * *

Hunter sat bolt upright, his head covered in sweat.

"No way..." he muttered, and he got up to make a call.

* * *

Cam snored loudly on his lawn when Blake came over to wake him up.

"Huh...wha...?" he asked, putting on his glasses.

"Dude, you were sleeping on your lawn!" Blake told him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh great!" Cam replied, thanked Blake and went with him to Hunter's after locking up the house.

* * *

Dustin woke up to him hanging half out of his window with Cam and Blake down on the footpath yelling at him.

"Oi! Keep it down!" he yelled back at them and pulled himself inside. "Some people..."

* * *

Shane awoke in Ninja Ops.

"What's going on?" he asked, wondering why he was there.

"You have saved everyone Shane," said Sensei Watanabe. "You are all back to how you were before Miko attacked."

"Good," said Shane, found that everyone was at Hunters and headed there himself.

* * *

On the beach, a small fragment of a crystal glowed, and a shrill, cold, evillaugh could be heard coming from it...

"Soon rangers," it said. "Soon..."

* * *

**Khion:** Well, there it is! The final chappie! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!


	7. Final Slumber

**DEADLY DREAMS**

* * *

**Khion: **Ah-hah! 

**Sky: **What the...?

**Bridge:** What are we doing back here? I thought this was finished?

**Khion:** I lied. One last chapter!

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett:** IThanks for the review. But it aint over yet

**garnetred:** Thanks for the review. A lot of people were shocked at the revelation of Miko being the bad person.

**CamFan4Ever:** Thank you Dannie!

**Yellowwolf:** It's not finished yet...

**pikachucranstongirl:** Yep...for the moment at least _(laughs maniacally)_

**Mimi2:** Thanks for the review

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:** Thanks for the review.

**the real vampire:** Here is the secret final chapter

**Abby-chan:** You really think so? Thanks.

* * *

**BOOK VII  
Final Slumber  
_Featuring "Arms of the Angel" by Sarah McLachlan_**

* * *

It had been six weeks since Shane had finished Miko and now he walked along the beach with Tori, Dustin and Cam. Hunter and Blake were at the Thunder Ninja Academy doing some things for Sensei Amino. 

"It's been so long since we've had to fight anything," said Tori sighing. "I want to kick some butt!" Sheperformed a high kick to demonstrate. Dustin and Cam laughed.

"So Shane," Cam started. "Whats going on wi..." he stopped when he noticed Shane wasn't with them anymore. "Shane?" The three turned around. Shane was a ways back crouching down looking at something.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Come have a look at this!" The other three rangers jogged over to check it out. There, on the sand, was what appeard to be a glass sphere and within it was hazy.

"How cool is that?" said Dustin reaching down to pick it up. Shane smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it," he said sternly. "I sense something from it...something dark." Shane narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, a whole bunch of Kelzaks appeared around them. As the others turned, and as Shane went to get up, a narrow beam of light hit Shane in the neck. As it did, he felt his energy flow away from him and he fell to the ground, his face just inches from the orb.

Dustin flipped around, kicking a few Kelzaks to the ground before realising that Shane was lying on the ground. But before he could reach him, several Kelzaks charged at him and held him back.

"Ugh...Shane!" he called, making Tori and Cam look around. Cam contacted Hunter and Blake before he and Tori were held down as well.

"You think you got rid of me?" hissed a voice from the orb. It was then that a grey haze began to waft from the orb, forming itself into the evil Miko. "Shane, Shane, Shane. What am I going to do with you?" She kicked him over onto his back. The others were trying their hardest to break loose of the Kelzaks grip. Suddenly Miko was blasted by Hunter and Blake as they flipped onto the scene. Hunter saw the Shane whilst Blake tried to free the others.

"We destroyed you Miko!" hissed Hunter, growling deeply.

"No, Crimson Ranger," she replied. "You merely releasedthegood side of my soul." Suddenly, more Kelzaks appeared and captured the thunder brothers. Miko smirked. "Now that thats dealt with..." She turned back to Shane, held out her hand and held it mere inches from his face.

"Die Red Ranger!" she whispered and she fired. As she did, Shane's power exploded from his body and eliminated Miko where she stood, along with the rest of the Kelzaks. Tori and the others ran over, but it was as if in slow motion...

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel â€œnot good enoughâ€?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees..."

At the funeral a few days later, Hunter got up to speak.

"Shane was a dear friend to all of us, not only as a ranger, but almost like a brother." Hunter sniffed back a few tears. This was the first time any of the rangers had seen Hunter near to tears. "Shane saved us many times, but this time, we couldn't save him like he saved us. I just wish this was like recent times where this wasjust a bad dream..."

Afterwards, the rangers sat around talking about Shane and the good times they had.

This wasn't a dream though.

This was reality.

_"In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here..."_

They knew one thing though.

This was the end of the evil Miko.

The end...of the Deadly Dreams.

* * *

**Khion:** It's not the best chapter I've written, but I've finally got it up. And I don't own Power Rangers or "Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan, so don't sue.

**Sky/Bridge:**_ (clap)_


End file.
